


Different Yet Familiar

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Tickling, they're in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko and Ambassador Sokka decide to try something different in bed. Plans are quick to change, however, when Sokka remembers something about Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	Different Yet Familiar

“How do they feel?” Sokka asked, eyeing the Fire Lord’s bound wrists.

“Soft,” Zuko replied, tugging his arms a few times. “…and sturdy,” he confirmed when the fabric ties didn’t give.

“Sounds good, and you remember the safeword?”

“Turtleducks?” 

They both huffed in amusement.

“Yeah, okay, I guess we’re ready to go.” Sokka grinned as he climbed onto the bed.

The ambassador started with Zuko’s lips, kissing them softly and slowly. Zuko tasted lightly of spice, though Sokka couldn’t say what spice it was. While his eyes were shut, he felt Zuko lean forward, eagerly attempting to deepen the kiss. Though every part of him yearned to give in, he still found the willpower to drag himself away.

Sokka smirked when Zuko let out a whine, pecking him on the cheek to make him stop pouting. “We’ll come back to that later. Just be patient.”

Reluctantly, Zuko obeyed.

Drifting lower, Sokka moved to his neck, planting down another kiss before sucking on the skin. He smiled when Zuko made a noise of approval, then shifted his attention towards his throat. Sokka lingered there a bit longer, content to simply nuzzle against him. He halted, however, when Zuko giggled, the sound coming out surprisingly shrill.

“Not quite the reaction I was going for.” Sokka lifted his head, confused but endeared. “Did you just think of something funny?”

“Your goatee was… rubbing on me…” Zuko struggled not to blush.

“Oh.” Sokka paused. _“Oh,”_ he repeated. He stared as if seeing Zuko for the first time. “I can’t believe I forgot you were ticklish. It really has been way too long…” 

He recalled teasing Zuko relentlessly when they were teens, taking ample advantage of the prince’s ticklishness. He’d discovered it during their time at the Western Air Temple. The memories felt ancient, yet no less vibrant. It had been quite a shock at the time, to learn the fearsome firebender had such a silly weakness, but that made it all the more entertaining when Sokka won half their sword matches by tickling him into submission.

They’d spent so many days together back then, before the end of the war brought with it new responsibilities. Sokka couldn’t help but mourn the following years of distance, though he supposed everything still worked out in the end. Now taking in the sight of Zuko beneath him, Sokka couldn’t help but marvel at how far they’d come. However, it wasn’t until Zuko spoke up that Sokka realized the opportunity he’d stumbled upon.

“Sokka, look, I know what you’re thinking,” Zuko rushed to dissuade him. Little did he know that he was digging his own grave, leading Sokka straight to the root of his worry.

“What am I thinking?” Sokka raised an eyebrow, taking great pleasure in watching Zuko stammer. It never ceased to amaze him how Zuko delivered grand speeches, yet still fumbled so easily in casual conversation. “Actually, scratch that. I’ll just tell you. I was remembering how cute you were whenever I used to tickle you.” The corner of Sokka’s mouth curled upwards. “Are you still as ticklish as you were back then?”

“Don’t you dare,” Zuko threatened, though he was about as intimidating as a baby dragon. “Weren’t you the one who said you had plans? Tonight’s about-”

“-trying something different.” Sokka grinned when Zuko faltered. “Sorry, sweetheart, but this is happening.” The firebender shivered at the endearment. “Now then… where should we start?”

Sokka soon returned to Zuko’s neck, nuzzling the area with playful intent. Zuko immediately resumed giggling, tickled by the brush of his facial hair.

“You know, I wasn’t sure the goatee look was for me, but I think this proves that it was a good choice. What do you think?” Sokka questioned. “Do you like it?”

“Y-You’re the wohohorst…”

“Aww, c’mon, that’s not an answer.” Sokka put on an exaggerated frown. “But I guess you can’t really see it from this angle. Why don’t I sit back and try something else?”

Sokka proceeded to do just that, straightening up to survey his options. He was pleased to note Zuko already looked flustered, cheeks dusted a flattering shade of pink. His gaze lingered on Zuko’s bound wrists, gradually trailing downwards from there. His eyes lit up when they reached Zuko’s underarms.

“Remind me… were you ticklish here?”

Zuko flinched when Sokka’s hands came to rest against his hollows. For a moment, they were still, until Sokka started scratching. Though he knew it was futile, he still tried to resist the feeling, actually doing a decent job until Sokka caught on. 

“Does the Fire Lord think he’s too dignified for laughter? As your ambassador, I respectfully disagree.” Sokka tickled harder, making Zuko strain his arms. "C'mon, laugh for me. You know you want to.“

“Mhmhmph! Nuhugh! Grrgh!” Zuko tried desperately to muffle himself. Unfortunately for him, this only spurred Sokka on, and things soon took a turn for the worse.

"If you’re going to be stubborn, then I guess you leave me with no choice…” Sokka promptly burrowed his fingers into Zuko’s defenseless ribcage.

“AhahaHAHAHACK!” Zuko broke. “NOHOHO! WAHAHAIT! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHERE!” Laughter poured out of him like an unstoppable flood as he thrashed helplessly against the bed.

“Sounds like this is still a sweet spot,” Sokka observed with satisfaction. Digging into the soft spaces between Zuko’s ribs, he curled his fingers, eliciting a squeal. “Man, do you remember the first time I did this? You screamed so loud, Toph thought I was hurting you. You turned _so red_ when I had to explain that you were just really ticklish.”

“Sokkahaha!” Zuko protested, humiliated by the memory and overwhelmed by the tickling. Sokka had eased up while reminiscing, but it was still enough to keep Zuko frantic. “Plehehease juhust-! Ahahanywhehehere ehehelse!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be nice. But just for the record, you brought this on yourself, and I am nowhere near done with you.” 

Sokka massaged Zuko’s ribs for a few more seconds, then brushed his fingers down the firebender’s sides. He repeated the motion for a full minute, keeping Zuko twitchy but relaxed enough to breathe. However, as soon as Zuko recovered, Sokka didn’t hesitate to pick up speed. Zuko yelped, feeling pinches at his hips, which then transitioned into squeezing at his belly.

“I always loved tickling your tummy,” Sokka mused as Zuko cackled. “Your abs made me pretty jealous… until I figured out how ticklish they were.” Sokka had been particularly smug after that little revelation. It had been so easy to poke Zuko in passing, often making him flounder mid-stretch. On top of being amusing, the way Zuko startled was genuinely adorable. Sometimes the gloomy royal just needed to laugh, and as the team jokester, Sokka aimed to provide.

Moving up Zuko’s stomach, Sokka inevitably encountered his lightning scar. Located just below his chest, it was far less obvious than the scar on his face. Even so, it stood out clearly against the pale expanse of his body. Carefully, cautiously, Sokka traced its edges, following its shape with his finger. 

It wasn’t long before Zuko was trembling, unaccustomed to the sensation.

“Sohohokkaaaaa…” he whined weakly, attempting to squirm away. He burst into a renewed fit of giggles when Sokka rubbed the discolored skin.

“Sensitive?” Sokka asked, keeping his touch feather-light. Rather than responding, Zuko hid against his shoulder. “Hey, no fair keeping your smile from me! You can’t hog something that precious forever.”

Zuko’s mind scrambled to process the praise, so much so that he barely noticed Sokka shift. Despite the fact he’d literally held lightning, Zuko still wasn’t prepared for the sudden shock to his system. 

“EEHEEHEEK!” he nearly shrieked as Sokka blew an aggressive raspberry. Sokka’s lips were flush against his scar, unleashing jolts of ticklishness that radiated out from the center. Reflexively, Zuko writhed, twisting this way and that in an effort to escape. However, he ultimately found no reprieve. Sokka had him right where he wanted him.

“Learned your lesson?” Sokka smirked, pulling back once he was satisfied. “Don’t you even think about hiding that face from me again.”

“Yohohour ridiculous!” Zuko wheezed, face flushed and eyes watering. He forced himself to speak in spite of any residual giggles. “Whahat’s even the pohohoint of this? Do yohou just like mahaking fun of me?”

“I like seeing you happy.” Sokka touched their noses together. “You smile and laugh more than you used to, but it still feels pretty rare. If tickling works as a shortcut, then why wouldn’t I indulge in it?” The tone of his voice was surprisingly sincere, even with the teasing edge. His expression held so much affection that Zuko almost stopped breathing.

“You… that doesn’t… I don’t…” Zuko murmured. His eyes had taken on a concerning shine. Sokka wavered, suddenly uncertain, sensing he’d uncovered something delicate.

Hoping to soothe him just a little, Sokka ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair, but when that only seemed to distress him further, the ambassador decided to change tactics.

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Sokka cradled Zuko’s face in his hands. He gently brushed away Zuko’s tears with his thumbs, feeling the warmth of Zuko’s cheeks against his palms.

“You’re… so good to me,” Zuko mumbled.

“It’s what you deserve,” Sokka replied.

At that, Zuko looked positively stricken, and Sokka finally realized what the problem was.

_“You do,”_ Sokka emphasized before Zuko could deny it, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. “I will absolutely fight you on this, so don’t even try me.”

“Okay.”

After a long moment, Zuko seemed to calm down, and Sokka took that as his cue to continue. 

“By the way, if you still wanna make out, it’s later, and you’ve been pretty patient.”

Zuko’s next laugh came out shaky, but it made Sokka beam all the same. When their lips eventually met a second time, Sokka could feel Zuko’s smile against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
